Problem: The solid $S$ consists of the set of all points $(x,y,z)$ such that $|x| + |y| \le 1,$ $|x| + |z| \le 1,$ and $|y| + |z| \le 1.$  Find the volume of $S.$
Explanation: By symmetry, we can focus on the octant where $x,$ $y,$ $z$ are all positive.  In this octant, the condition $|x| + |y| = 1$ becomes $x + y = 1,$ which is the equation of a plane.  Hence, the set of points in this octant such that $|x| + |y| \le 1$ is the set of points bound by the plane $x + y = 1,$ $x = 0,$ and $y = 0.$

[asy]
import three;

size(180);
currentprojection = perspective(6,3,2);

draw(surface((1,0,0)--(0,1,0)--(0,1,1)--(1,0,1)--cycle),paleyellow,nolight);
draw(surface((0,0,0)--(1,0,0)--(1,0,1)--(0,0,1)--cycle),paleyellow,nolight);
draw(surface((0,0,0)--(0,1,0)--(0,1,1)--(0,0,1)--cycle),paleyellow,nolight);
draw((1,0,0)--(1,0,1));
draw((0,1,0)--(0,1,1));
draw((1,0,0)--(0,1,0));
draw((0,0,1)--(1,0,1)--(0,1,1)--cycle);

draw((0,0,0)--(1,0,0),dashed);
draw((0,0,0)--(0,1,0),dashed);
draw((0,0,0)--(0,0,1),dashed);
draw((1,0,0)--(1.2,0,0),Arrow3(6));
draw((0,1,0)--(0,1.2,0),Arrow3(6));
draw((0,0,1)--(0,0,1.2),Arrow3(6));

label("$x$", (1.3,0,0));
label("$y$", (0,1.3,0));
label("$z$", (0,0,1.3));
[/asy]

The conditions $|x| + |z| \le 1$ and $|y| + |z| \le 1$ lead to similar regions.  Taking their intersection, we obtain the following solid.

[asy]
import three;

size(180);
currentprojection = perspective(6,3,2);

draw(surface((1,0,0)--(0,1,0)--(1/2,1/2,1/2)--cycle),gray(0.5),nolight);
draw(surface((1,0,0)--(0,0,1)--(1/2,1/2,1/2)--cycle),gray(0.9),nolight);
draw(surface((0,1,0)--(0,0,1)--(1/2,1/2,1/2)--cycle),gray(0.7),nolight);

draw((1,0,0)--(0,1,0)--(0,0,1)--cycle);
draw((1,0,0)--(1/2,1/2,1/2));
draw((0,1,0)--(1/2,1/2,1/2));
draw((0,0,1)--(1/2,1/2,1/2));
draw((0,0,0)--(1,0,0),dashed);
draw((0,0,0)--(0,1,0),dashed);
draw((0,0,0)--(0,0,1),dashed);
draw((1,0,0)--(1.2,0,0),Arrow3(6));
draw((0,1,0)--(0,1.2,0),Arrow3(6));
draw((0,0,1)--(0,0,1.2),Arrow3(6));

label("$x$", (1.3,0,0));
label("$y$", (0,1.3,0));
label("$z$", (0,0,1.3));
[/asy]

This solid is bound by the planes $x = 0,$ $y = 0,$ $z = 0,$ $x + y = 1,$ $x + z = 1,$ and $y + z = 1.$  The planes $x + y = 1,$ $x + z = 1,$ and $y + z = 1$ intersect at $\left( \frac{1}{2}, \frac{1}{2}, \frac{1}{2} \right).$  Thus, we can compute the volume of this solid by dissecting it into three congruent pyramids.  One pyramid has vertices $(0,0,0),$ $(1,0,0),$ $(0,1,0),$ and $\left( \frac{1}{2}, \frac{1}{2}, \frac{1}{2} \right).$  The volume of this pyramid is
\[\frac{1}{3} \cdot \frac{1}{2} \cdot \frac{1}{2} = \frac{1}{12}.\][asy]
import three;

size(180);
currentprojection = perspective(6,3,2);

draw(surface((1,0,0)--(0,1,0)--(1/2,1/2,1/2)--cycle),gray(0.7),nolight);

draw((1,0,0)--(0,1,0)--(0,0,1)--cycle);
draw((1,0,0)--(1/2,1/2,1/2));
draw((0,1,0)--(1/2,1/2,1/2));
draw((0,0,1)--(1/2,1/2,1/2));
draw((0,0,0)--(1,0,0),dashed);
draw((0,0,0)--(0,1,0),dashed);
draw((0,0,0)--(0,0,1),dashed);
draw((0,0,0)--(1/2,1/2,1/2),dashed);
draw((1,0,0)--(1.2,0,0),Arrow3(6));
draw((0,1,0)--(0,1.2,0),Arrow3(6));
draw((0,0,1)--(0,0,1.2),Arrow3(6));

label("$x$", (1.3,0,0));
label("$y$", (0,1.3,0));
label("$z$", (0,0,1.3));
[/asy]

Hence, the volume of this solid is $\frac{3}{12} = \frac{1}{4}.$  This is the portion of the solid only in one octant, so the volume of the whole solid $S$ is $\frac{8}{4} = \boxed{2}.$

[asy]
import three;

size(200);
currentprojection = perspective(6,3,2);

draw(surface((1,0,0)--(1/2,1/2,1/2)--(0,1,0)--(1/2,1/2,-1/2)--cycle),gray(0.5),nolight);
draw(surface((1,0,0)--(1/2,1/2,1/2)--(0,0,1)--(1/2,-1/2,1/2)--cycle),gray(0.9),nolight);
draw(surface((0,1,0)--(1/2,1/2,1/2)--(0,0,1)--(-1/2,1/2,1/2)--cycle),gray(0.7),nolight);
draw(surface((1,0,0)--(1/2,1/2,-1/2)--(0,0,-1)--(1/2,-1/2,-1/2)--cycle),gray(0.3),nolight);
draw(surface((1,0,0)--(1/2,-1/2,1/2)--(0,-1,0)--(1/2,-1/2,-1/2)--cycle),gray(0.4),nolight);
draw(surface((1,0,0)--(1/2,-1/2,1/2)--(0,-1,0)--(1/2,-1/2,-1/2)--cycle),gray(0.5),nolight);
draw(surface((0,1,0)--(1/2,1/2,-1/2)--(0,0,-1)--(-1/2,1/2,-1/2)--cycle),gray(0.4),nolight);

draw((1,0,0)--(1/2,1/2,1/2)--(0,1,0));
draw((1,0,0)--(1/2,1/2,-1/2)--(0,1,0));
draw((1,0,0)--(1/2,-1/2,1/2)--(0,-1,0));
draw((1,0,0)--(1/2,-1/2,-1/2)--(0,-1,0));
draw((0,0,1)--(1/2,1/2,1/2));
draw((0,0,1)--(1/2,-1/2,1/2));
draw((0,0,1)--(-1/2,1/2,1/2)--(0,1,0));
draw((1/2,-1/2,-1/2)--(0,0,-1)--(1/2,1/2,-1/2));
draw((1,0,0)--(1.4,0,0),Arrow3(6));
draw((0,1,0)--(0,1.2,0),Arrow3(6));
draw((0,0,1)--(0,0,1.2),Arrow3(6));

label("$x$", (1.5,0,0));
label("$y$", (0,1.3,0));
label("$z$", (0,0,1.3));
[/asy]